


Dennis visits dee in the psych ward

by Masterofkarate



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: but they're also still terrible ppl, doesn't actually dive too much into anybody's psyche surprisngly, psych ward stuff, they're good siblings, this is soft and nice and good family feelings, who think it's okay to light ppl on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofkarate/pseuds/Masterofkarate
Summary: After Sweet Dee set her roommate on fire, Dennis visits her in the psych ward after a few days.There's literally nothing to this fic.





	Dennis visits dee in the psych ward

**Author's Note:**

> dennis & dee can be good siblings and I'm emo about it.

Dee was filing her nails, glancing up at the TV every so often, which was blaring one of those annoying celebrity gossip talk shows. She wanted to complain, but the last time she complained, she got in this big fight that resulted in restraints and shots and it was not fucking pretty. Plus, she wasn’t all that filled with rage since they started her on her new meds. The therapy was bullshit, but these meds were doing something. So, she’d have to endure this shitty talkshow.

“Hey Dee,” some girl who thought she was friends with Dee said as she flopped down on the couch. She was fresh out of high school, eighteen and Dee couldn’t remember her name for the life of her. But she was the only one who was nice to Dee, considering why Dee was in here. So Dee tried not to be rude to her. “Do I look okay? I’m dying without makeup in here, but my boyfriend’s finally visiting, so I tried to at least do my hair.”

“You’ve been in here longer than me and your dickhead boyfriend hasn’t come once, you shouldn’t even let him visit,” Dee said dryly, not looking up from her nail file.

“C’mon, Dee, don’t be so cynical... I’m so damn  _ lonely  _ in here. I mean, you’re great, but all the other girls are bitches and the dudes are creepy and the doctors are assholes, I just want… a familiar face,” She sighed longingly and overdramatically. The way you sigh when you’re fresh out of high school. “Don’t you miss anybody, Dee?”

“No,” Dee answered quickly.

“Really? Nobody? No boyfriend, no friends, no family? I mean, at least my parents visit me.” She gasped and said quickly, “Oh, no, shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“No, it’s fine. My parents are assholes. And like, yeah, I have friends, but like, I don’t even think anybody knows, I’m-”

Dee was cut off by a tech calling from the nurses station, “Deeandra.”

“What did I do now?” Dee huffed, standing quickly. Maybe her meds helped keep her calm to a certain extent, but damn, enough was enough.

“Nothing Deeandra,” the tech said, not looking up from her file. “Your brother’s in the visiting area, waiting for you.”

“No,” Dee laughed, turning back to look at her semi-friend before looking back at the tech. “No, no. My brother’s not here. Wrong person.”

“You’re the only Deeandra here,” the tech answered, glancing up at Dee just to show a brief moment of annoyance.

“Fine, whatever, but you’re definitely wrong,” Dee snapped. “And it’s Dee, I’ve told you.”

“Do not give me attitude right now, Deeanda,” the tech snapped, but Dee was already walking away.

She made her way to the visiting area, which was the dining area during non-visiting hours. Sure as shit, Dennis was sitting at a table, hands folded together, looking more nervous than she liked to see Dennis looking.

“What do you want, dickhead?” Dee asked, crossing her arms, not bothering to sit down.

“Want? I don’t want anything,” Dennis said, looking up at her with an uncomfortable laugh.

“Then why the hell are you here?” Dee said, eyes squinting suspiciously. 

“You don’t want me here?” Dennis asked, glaring at her.

“No, no, I didn’t say that,” Dee said as she pulled her seat out, sitting down. “I just, why are you here? You haven’t called, mom’s not answering my calls, I thought-”

“Dee, I don’t give a shit what you did,” Dennis said before laughing, “Actually, it was funny. Your roommate really is a cunt.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Dee asked, smiling back that sinister smile that only the two of them can share. “Have you seen her since? She all ugly and burnt up and shit?”

“Oh god, she’s a fucking disaster. She’s all bandaged up still, but she’s gonna look like shit, man.”

“At least it was worth it,” Dee laughed. 

“Yeah, and don’t worry, mom’s not answering your calls, but Frank’s paying the whole thing off, don’t worry, you’re not gonna be in any real trouble.”

“Really? You think I can finish the semester out?”

“Oh, no, you definitely can’t ever go back to school.”

“Okay, fair.”

“Dude, you look like shit, you know that?”

“Do I know that? Do I know that?” Dee asked, voice raising. She immediately noticed and brought her volume down, not ready for the techs to force Dennis to leave. “Yeah, I know that, Dennis. You should see the shampoo they give you here. Body wash and shampoo in one. That’s not a real thing, Dennis!”

“Yeah, I figured. I gave some shit to them at the front for you. Some shampoo, conditioner, lotion, face wash, whatever. They said they have to go through it before they give it to you.”

“Since when are you so generous and considerate?”

“Honestly?” Dennis asked quietly, leaning in forward as he looked around like he was about to tell a secret. “I feel kind of bad. I feel like out of the two of us, you shouldn’t be the one stuck in here.”

“Oh, I know,” Dee said quickly. “Like, yeah, I lit a bitch on fire, but she had it coming to her. You, on the other hand, are a straight up sociopath and you never get caught.”

“Well let’s ease up on the name-calling, I’m not a sociopath, but yeah, I think you just got unlucky. Also you’re dumber than me, so that worked to your disadvantage.”

“I go to the same school as you, I have a better GPA!”

“Went, Dee, you went to the same school as me.”

“Whatever,” Dee huffed, leaning back in her seat. “Well, whatever, thanks for visiting, even if it’s out of guilt that you’re a sociopath.”

“If I were a sociopath, would I feel guilty enough to visit?”

“Okay, good point.”

“So…” Dennis tapped his hands on the table. “Um, how is it in here?”

“How is it? It’s paradise. How do you think it is, Dennis?” Dee rolled her eyes. “The food is terrible, I have literally no privacy, my roommate screams about bugs in her ears at four in the morning, nobody talks to me because I’m the bitch who lit someone on fire. Two days ago they had to hold me down and give me that fucking shot!”

“Damn, Dee, you’ve gotta control your wrath if you want to get out of here.”

“You don’t think I know that? I’m trying, Dennis! But it’s impossible! Everybody’s so goddamn annoying.”

“Listen, Dee, you just gotta stop having feelings for a week or so, you’ll be out in no time.”

“You can’t just turn off your feelings. Like, that’s not a normal human function, you know that, right?”

“You gotta just give it a try, I swear it’ll work like a charm.”

“I really don’t think-”

“Dee, just try it, okay? Next time you get pissed off, just turn those feelings right off.”

“Fine, whatever, I’ll try.”

“Okay, cool. I gotta go, though. I told mom I’d be over after my classes today, I didn’t tell her I was visiting you.”

“She’d freak out, wouldn’t she?”

“Oh absolutely, but you know how mom is, she doesn’t mean it.”

“She absolutely means it, Dennis. She hates me.”

“Well-”

“I’m a disappointment.”  
“I wouldn’t say-”

“Stop deflecting.”

“She’s mom,” Dennis finally said with a sigh. 

“Yeah she is,” Dee said, shoulders deflating. “Okay, fine, whatever, go home.”

“Hey, it’s cool though. I’ll visit in a few days, okay? And you can try calling the number for my dorm phone, you know it, right?”

“Yeah, of course I know it, Dennis.”

“Alright, well, I guess I’m out of here,” Dennis answered, slowly standing up.

Dee stood up as well, and crossed her arms, trying so hard to look like she didn’t care. God damn it, why should she care? Dennis did one nice thing once, that didn’t mean shit.

“Hey, I’m like, allowed to hug you, right? Like we won’t get in trouble, will we?”

“Yeah, you can hug me,” Dee said, arms dropping to her sides.

And then Dennis pulled Dee into a tight hug. For someone who prided himself on being able to fake not having feelings, he definitely seemed worried.

“I miss you sis, get outta here soon, okay?”

“Yeah, I will,” Dee promised as they pulled away.

“I love you, Dee,” Dennis said with a smile.

“Whatever dickhead,” Dee answered, waving as he walked away.


End file.
